


innocence

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непрошенные гости разыскивают Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence

 

**innocence**

 

В лесу было тихо. Только ветки, хрустевшие под тяжестью ног, придавали этому месту иллюзию обитаемости. Поэтому останавливаться не хотелось.   
За последние пару дней тишина атаковала Стайлза на каждом шагу, поджидала за поворотами и мешала уснуть по ночам. Она внезапно ворвалась в его жизнь, и ему захотелось отплатить ей той же монетой: вторгнуться в ее владения и шуметь.   
Поэтому он при каждой возможности сбегал из дома, сбегал подальше от этой пустоты, потому что там она становилась такой осязаемой, такой очевидной и такой болезненной, что хотелось выть.  
  
С тех пор, как Джексон стал нормальным оборотнем, если к оборотням вообще можно применить это определение, и вся эта история улеглась, про Стайлза забыли все. Лидия с Джексоном были поглощены друг другом, Скотт пытался выпрыгнуть из штанов, чтобы завоевать Эллисон снова, ну а Дереку и его стае всегда было, чем заняться. И Стайлз остался один. Потому что Стайлз Стилински нужен был только тогда, когда все идет через пень-колоду. Ему в голову пришла глупая мысль, что вот так вот, шляясь каждый день по лесу, он только тем и занимается, что пытается эту самую пень-колоду найти и вернуть с ее помощью все веселье в Бэйкон-Хиллз.   
  
Начинало темнеть. Стайлз медленно и обреченно, как приговоренный к смертной казни, поплелся домой. Отец дежурил в ночную смену, а это значило, что дома будет еще тише, чем обычно.   
***  
  
Стилински поднялся по лестнице, приветливо скрипевшей под ногами, и, снимая на ходу рюкзак, вошел в свою комнату. Привычным движением кинув его на кровать, он прошел к окну и глубоко вдохнул морозный ночной воздух. Почему-то у него появилось неприятное ощущение, что вся темнота комнаты смотрит ему в затылок. Он нашарил рукой на столе лампу и включил свет. Оказалось, что он не спятил. Всей темнотой комнаты на самом деле оказался Дерек Хэйл, который по какой-то никому не ведомой причине предпочитал традиционным приветствиям загадочное и молчаливое стояние в темных углах до тех пор, пока хозяин дома не наделает в штаны, случайно обнаружив его у себя в гостях.   
  
— Я надеюсь, ты здесь не за тем, чтобы воровать мое грязное белье, – сказал Стайлз, кивая на спортивную сумку в руках Дерека, – потому что, ты знаешь, я не из тех парней, которые…  
  
Дерек кинул ему в руки сумку, не дав закончить шутку об оборотнях-фетешистах, и коротко приказал:  
  
— Надень это и спускайся к машине, я жду тебя внизу.  
  
— Что это вообще значит? – спросил Стилински, открывая сумку и доставая оттуда вещи. – Бог мой, Дерек! – воскликнул он, машинально отстраняясь назад. – Оно же дьявольски воняет! Ты перепутал и решил мне вернуть одежду из чужого дома или просто никогда не слышал о существовании стирального порошка?  
  
— Ты можешь хоть раз не задавать идиотских вопросов, а просто сделать, что тебя просят? – устало спросил альфа. – У нас мало времени, мне нужно вывезти тебя подальше отсюда. Одежда – чтобы перебить твой запах, и не дать им напасть на твой след. Подробности по дороге. У тебя есть две минуты. Я жду внизу.  
  
На этих словах он быстро вышел из комнаты. Через дверь.  
  
— Клянусь богом, я свяжу тебе аконитовый свитер с оленями и заставлю надеть на Рождество, – крикнул ему вдогонку Стайлз.  
  
По опыту их предыдущего общения, Стилински знал, что если Дерек во время разговора похож на серийного убийцу, значит, дела плохи, и к нему необходимо, как минимум прислушаться. Стайлз быстро нашел в тумбочке флакон туалетной воды, подаренной ему кем-то из вежливых дальних родственников, и, не скупясь, облил ей носовой платок. Повертев этот флакон в руке, он кинул его в рюкзак вместе с чистыми джинсами и футболкой, и, преодолев отвращение, оделся в принесенные Дереком толстовку и джинсы. Мысленно порадовавшись тому, что ему не придется щеголять в чужой обуви и нижнем белье, Стайлз закинул рюкзак за плечо, прикрывая нос платком, и вышел из дома и сел в машину. Дерек нажал на газ, и они быстро поехали на север, рассекая фарами проезжую часть.   
  
Дерек был очень не похож на человека, который собирается что-либо пояснять по доброй воле, поэтому Стилински решил поинтересоваться:  
  
— Не хочешь просветить, зачем ты нарядил меня в бездомного и куда ты меня везешь посреди ночи?  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и перевел глаза обратно на дорогу.  
  
— Мы едем подальше отсюда, чтобы тебя не выследили и не убили.  
  
— Бог ты мой, столько информации сразу! Я, право слова, даже и не знаю, удалось ли мне все запомнить.  
  
Хейл молчал.  
  
— Я понял, – сказал Стайлз, – ты просто не можешь одновременно вести машину и отвечать на вопросы, да?   
  
Дерек подарил ему один из своих фирменных взглядов «я сейчас вырву тебе глотку».  
  
— Чувак, я серьезно. Мне нужно как-то объяснить отцу, где я и какого черта я уехал посреди ночи, и, главное, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Об этом не беспокойся, – ответил Дерек. – Он думает, что ты вместе с МакКоулом отправились в волонтерский лагерь. Мелисса уже позвонила ему, и сказала, что ее сестра за вами присмотрит.  
  
— То есть, Скотт знал, что за мной кто-то следит, и ничего не сказал мне?   
  
— Я попросил его и всех остальных прекратить с тобой общаться.  
  
Стайлз развернулся к Дереку всем корпусом и произнес:  
  
— Либо ты рассказываешь мне все, либо я до конца дороги буду делиться с тобой всеми своими подростковыми переживаниями.  
  
Дерек, взвесив все за и против, решил, что проще будет рассказать.  
  
— Когда мы вернулись домой после истории с Джексоном, кто-то оставил нам послание на стене нашего дома. Мы стали выяснять, кто это был и что им нужно. Оказалось, что к нам пожаловали другие оборотни. То есть они на самом деле _другие_.  
  
— То есть? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Мы выследили их и долго не могли понять, что с ними не так, пока Питер не нашел в одном из старых архивов Арджентов упоминания о подобных стаях. Эти оборотни раньше были людьми, то есть когда-то их всех обратили. И каждый из них, видимо, убил своего альфу. Но занять его место они не смогли, потому что здесь не работает право крови. Соответственно, они потеряли лидера и стали кем-то вроде ругару, которые значительно слабее обычных оборотней. Помимо этого они жили не в стае. В общем, при таком раскладе, их жизнь превращается в сущий кошмар, потому что они практически не контролируют ни свои превращения, ни свои инстинкты, и во многом напоминают Скотта в первые дни после укуса, с той лишь разницей, что они никогда не смогут обрести контроль над зверем. Короче, эти трое каким-то образом разыскали друг друга и образовали некое подобие стаи. Очевидно, они узнали, что существует обряд, позволяющий им стать альфами, поскольку первую его часть они благополучно завершили, связав себя кровью. Однако для завершения ритуала им нужен Хранитель, и они искренне полагают, что это ты.   
  
— Почему я? – недоуменно спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Потому что ты вечно путаешься там, где не следует. Вероятно, они некоторое время наблюдали за происходящим в городе, и решили, что ты идеально подходишь на эту должность. Мы присматривали за ними, пока они присматривали за тобой. Когда я попросил всех прервать с тобой контакты, я надеялся, что они решат, что ты просто был не в том месте и не в то время, но, очевидно, что они на этот фокус не повелись.   
И теперь мне нужно увезти тебя подальше, пока остальные будут решать проблему на месте.  
  
— А почему меня везешь ты, а не Скотт?  
  
— Потому что я вытянул короткую соломинку.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул, достал телефон и быстро набрал на нем «Скотт, ты просто дырка от задницы, а не друг» и отправил МакКоулу. Через минуту он получил ответ «Прости, приятель. Так надо».  
  
Он засунул телефон в карман и снова повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Хорошо. Допустим, они считают, что я Хранитель. Почему они вообще уверены, что он должен быть у вашей стаи и кто они вообще такие?  
  
Дерек глянул в стекло заднего вида и пояснил:  
  
— Хранители – это кто-то вроде шаманов. Ты же изучал историю ликантропии. Тебе, наверняка, попадались упоминания о таких людях, которые могли обернуть человека в шкуру волка и сделать его оборотнем. Это не совсем правда, но основная идея верная. Оборотни в средние века были чем-то вроде новейшего оружия, а Хранители, кем-то вроде инженеров, которые занимались починкой, изготовлением и восстановлением этого оружия, за что получали гарантированную защиту.   
Когда на поле боя погибал альфа, его беты становились такими же беспомощными, как наши новые друзья. Поэтому Хранители проводили обряд под названием Трискэль, который помогал им вернуть былую мощь. Так сложилось, что с тех самых времен у любого более-менее старого клана, как наш, например, есть свой Хранитель. Поэтому убеждать их в том, что они не на тех напали, смысла нет.  
  
— Блин, Дерек, а зачем убеждать? Допустим, они бы меня схватили, и, допустим, заставили бы провести обряд. Я бы провел, ничего бы не вышло, потому что я, знаешь, не из тех, кто мажет себе лицо кровью тритона перед сном. Они бы убрались и все счастливы. М? – Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
— Во-первых, не факт, что ты бы остался жив после своего провала, а во-вторых, есть вероятность, что после неудачи они бы нашли настоящего Хранителя и в итоге все равно получили бы свое. А это значит, что в перспективе мы могли бы столкнутся с тремя опьяненными силой альфами, которым хочется свежей крови.  
  
— То есть, у вас что, реально есть Хранитель?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Охренеть. Кто это? – не унимался Стайлз.  
  
— Для тебя же лучше этого не знать.  
  
Стайлз на секунду замолчал, а потом выпалил:  
  
— Это доктор Дитон, да?  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил. У Стайлза в голове роился миллион вопросов, которые он решил высыпать на Хейла залпом, пока тот в настроении на них отвечать.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что, вывозя меня из города, даешь им понять, что Хранитель – это я? А что если они решат воспользоваться помощью моего отца? Эта фигня же, наверняка, передается по наследству? Ты уверен, что твои волчата смогут его защитить?  
  
— Это не передается по наследству. Чтобы стать Хранителем, тебе нужно обладать определенным набором качеств.  
  
— Например, незаурядным интеллектом наряду с полной физической немощью? – предположил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек смерил его взглядом и ответил:  
  
— В основном это касается времени рождения. И, к слову, ты подходишь по этому профилю. Мы проверяли.  
  
— То есть вы однажды возьмете меня на эту должность? – предположил Стилински.  
  
Дерек снова посмотрел на него оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнул:  
  
— Крупно в этом сомневаюсь.   
  
— Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь?  
  
— Я думаю, не справимся мы.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты очень много болтаешь. Ни одна нервная система этого не выдержит.  
  
Стайлз с чувством выругался, схватившись за голову. Дерек посмотрел на него, недоумевая, почему эта новость его так огорчила. Стайлз поднял на него испуганные глаза и тихо произнес:  
  
— Таблетки. Я забыл дома таблетки.  
  
Хейл, далекий от мира фармацевтики, предложил купить их в аптеке по дороге.  
  
— Дерек, их не отпускают без рецепта.  
  
— Ладно. Что с тобой будет, если ты их не примешь вовремя?   
  
— Я бы на твоем месте лучше беспокоился о том, что будет с тобой. Можешь считать, что болтливого и нарывающегося на все неприятности мира Стайлза ты еще не знал.  
  
На этот раз с чувством выругался Дерек.  
  
***  
  
Хейл припарковал машину около небольшого двухэтажного отеля.  
  
— Остановимся здесь, – пояснил он.   
  
Они вышли из машины и направились к стойке регистрации.  
  
— Двухместный номер на сутки, – голос Дерека оторвал администратора от просмотра телевизора. Тот, лениво поворачиваясь к клиентам, протянул:  
  
— Двухместных нет, остался только с двуспальной кроватью. Будете брать? – он выжидательно посмотрел на Хейла и Стилински, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.   
Стайлз под тяжелым взглядом Дерека проглотил все язвительные шутки, которые вертелись у него на языке, и пожал плечами. Он был слишком измотан, чтобы ехать куда-то еще, ему страшно хотелось спать и снять с себя, наконец, свой вонючий наряд, пропахший насквозь чужим потом. Дерек повернулся к администратору и коротко кивнул, протягивая деньги.  
  
— Комната 101 б, по коридору до конца и налево.  
  
Парочка отправилась в указанном направлении, не произнеся ни звука.  
Номер оказался во всех отношения тесным. Низкий потолок, маленькое окно, небольшая ванная. Кровать занимала практически все пространство этой крошечной убогой комнатки.   
  
Стайлз прошел в номер, кинул рюкзак на кровать, достал оттуда чистые вещи и быстро выпалил, что он идет в душ первым, молниеносно прошмыгнув мимо Дерека.  
Ванная выглядела на удивление чисто. Стайлз снял с себя ненавистную одежду, пожалев, что не взял с собой ничего теплее футболки. Мысль о том, что толстовку можно отстирать он отмел сразу же, разумно отметив, что ее проще сжечь. Он стоял под струей горячей воды, которая быстро заполняла паром маленькое тесное помещение, и посмеивался с того, что сегодня он будет спать в одной кровати с Дереком Хейлом. В номере было слишком холодно и слишком мало места, чтобы кто-то мог лечь на полу, так что этот вариант был более чем вероятным. Если Дерек, конечно, спит.  
  
Стайлз вылез из ванной и с досадой обнаружил, что полотенца нигде нет. Он стряхнул с себя капли рукой, надел белье и подумал, что лезть мокрыми ногами в джинсы нет никакого желания. Он сгреб вещи в охапку и вынырнул из душа, впуская в комнату немного горячего пара. Дерека в комнате не было. Стилински подумал, что тот, возможно, галантно решил переночевать в машине и лишить его тем самым удовольствия рассказывать всем историю, начинающуюся словами «как-то раз, когда я спал с Дереком».  
  
Он кинул вещи на пол и нырнул под одеяло. Постель была холодной и неприветливой. Стайлз начал размышлять о прошедших событиях, и с ужасом понял, что не может сконцентрироваться. Единственное, что его радовало в этой ситуации так это то, что он сейчас один, а, стало быть, никто не будет слушать бессвязный поток мыслей, которые он не сможет подавить. В этот момент в дверь в комнату распахнулась, и вошел Дерек, держа в руках бумажный пакет и два стакана с чем-то горячим.  
  
— Я подумал, что ты захочешь поесть, – пояснил он, оправдывая свое отсутствие.  
  
— А я подумал, что ты испугался широкого двуспального ложе, – немедленно парировал Стилински.  
  
Дерек проигнорировал его замечание, подошел, присел на край кровати.  
  
— Не знаю, чем ты там обычно питаешься, но я взял тебе какао, салат и шоколадку, – он протянул ему стакан и пакет с едой.   
  
— В ванной нет полотенца, – невпопад заметил Стайлз. – Спасибо, я чудовищно голоден. Дерек, из тебя вышла бы отличная мамочка. Ты споешь мне колыбельную перед сном?  
  
— Ешь, – ответил альфа.  
  
Стайлз отхлебнул какао и принялся потрошить пакет. Дерек встал, поставив свой стакан на тумбочку, закрыл дверь на замок, дернул ее несколько раз. Убедившись, что она надежно закрыта, он растерянно огляделся по сторонам, посмотрел на жующего Стайлза, изо рта которого торчали листья салата, и направился в сторону душа.  
  
Стилински жадно съел свой ужин и с любопытством заглянул в стакан к Дереку. Хейл взял себе чай.   
  
СДВГ давал о себе знать. Мысли Стайлза прыгали от чая к полуобнаженному Дереку, оттуда к Скотту, который ни за что не поверил бы, что Хейл может быть мамочкой, потом он подумал о Хранителях, о стае недоальф, об обряде, который, наверняка, требует костей младенцев, и снова вернулся мыслью к Хейлу, как раз в тот момент, когда тот вышел из душа.  
  
— Для обряда нужны кости младенца? – не удержался от вопроса Стайлз.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Этой стае, чтобы стать альфами, что им нужно для обряда? А у МакКоула тоже однажды будут такие кубики пресса? – внезапно добавил Стилински, и Дерек понял, что СДВГ вечеринка объявляется открытой.  
  
— Им нужен Хранитель и котел.  
  
— А кубики?  
  
— Какие кубики?  
  
— Я про пресс, – кивнул Стайлз в сторону Хейла. – А что за котел?  
  
Дерек проигнорировал первую часть вопроса.  
  
— Котел Серридвен, – пояснил он, забирая с тумбочки остывший чай и садясь на свою половину кровати.  
  
— Кто такая Серридвен?  
  
— Обещай мне, что, если я отвечу на этот вопрос, ты заткнешься и ляжешь спать, – страдальчески попросил Дерек.  
  
— Чувак, я без таблеток и плохо себя контролирую, но я постараюсь, – пообещал Стайлз.  
  
— Котел Серридвен в кельтской языческой традиции был символом вдохновения и знания, а также источником трансформирующих, преобразующих и возрождающих сил. Магия Священного Котла стирает границы между человеком, животным и божеством. Любая форма может с ее помощью преобразоваться в любую другую. Серридвен – это богиня метаморфоз.   
  
— Можно я буду звать тебя викихейлией? – перебил его Стайлз.  
  
Дерек не понял шутки и терпеливо продолжил:  
  
— Хранителю необходимо окропить стенки сосуда кровью тех, кто уже связался обетом, как эта стая, затем кровью Хранителя, которому следует завершить ритуал трехкратным повторением имени богини.   
  
— И что никаких мертвых кошек, летучих мышей и тритонов? – моментально разочаровался Стайлз.  
  
— Никаких, – подтвердил Дерек.  
  
— Слушай, а почему бы вам просто их не убить? Вас больше, вы сильнее, и ты альфа, – предложил Стилински, разделываясь с шоколадным батончиком.  
  
Дерек повернулся к нему, внимательно посмотрел в глаза и медленно произнес:  
  
— Потому что мы не убийцы. Ложись спать, пожалуйста.  
  
Стайлз с трудом проглотил очередной ком вопросов, и послушно завернулся в одеяло. Дерек допил чай, поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку, быстро набрал смс. Телефон зажужжал ответной смской через несколько секунд. Дерек прочел. Стайлз, в свою очередь, попытался прочесть по его лицу, какую новость тот получил, но лицо Хейла оставалось непроницаемым.  
  
Дерек прошел через всю комнату, выключил свет и лег рядом со Стайлзом, заложив руки за голову и уставившись глазами в квадрат потолка. Стилински попытался взять себя в руки и уснуть, но сна не было ни в одном глазу, он несколько раз шумно и неуклюже поворочался, повернулся лицом к Дереку, который по-прежнему смотрел в потолок, и попытался загипнотизировать его взглядом, чтобы тот обернулся. Хейл, не отрываясь от созерцания шероховатостей побелки, устало выдохнул:  
  
— Что еще?  
  
Стайлз оживился и приподнялся на локте.  
  
— Я не смогу заснуть. Ты можешь меня вырубить?  
  
Дерек повернулся к нему с выражением полнейшего недоумения на лице и переспросил:  
  
— Не могу ли я тебя что?  
  
— Ну, вырубить. Чтобы я отключился и уснул. Я не знаю, ты похож на человека, который знает, как это делается. Чувак, я серьезно. Я либо буду полночи трепаться, и ты все равно мне двинешь, либо ты двинешь мне сразу и мы сэкономим уйму времени и сил. Потому что если я не посплю, завтра все будет намного хуже.  
  
Все страдания мира отразились на лице Дерека. Он молча встал, оделся и направился к выходу.  
  
— Ты куда? – крикнул ему в спину Стайлз.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, – отозвался Хейл, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Отличный план, Дерек, – затараторил Стайлз вслух, зная, что тот все равно его слышит. – Ты выспишься, а я нет. А знаешь, почему? Потому что меня можно разнообразия ради посвящать в ваши планы ЗАРАНЕЕ. И для справки, я не из тех людей, которые любят быть приманкой, ничего об этом не подозревая.  
  
На секунду он замолчал, а потом добавил, но уже тише:  
  
— И мне нужно срочно пересмотреть список требований, выдвигаемых к друзьям. Такое чувство, что где-то я здорово просчитался.   
  
Дверь снова открылась и на мгновенье комната озарилась светом из коридора. Дерек вошел, бросил на кровать бутылку с водой, подошел к Стайлзу и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, в которой лежало две белых капсулы.  
  
— Выпей, – коротко потребовал он.  
  
— Что это? – спросил Стайлз, сгребая таблетки в ладонь.  
  
— Снотворное.  
  
— Где ты его достал?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
— Попросил у толстяка на ресепшене. Я подумал, что у него точно должно быть что-то подобное, учитывая статус и репутацию подобных мотелей.  
  
— Вот уж не думал, что однажды скажу это, но, похоже, ты не такой уж непроходимый кретин, каким я тебя всегда считал.  
  
— Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но ты, оказывается, действительно можешь быть гораздо большей занозой в заднице, чем обычно, – отозвался Дерек, снимая одежду.  
  
Стайлз закинул в рот таблетки, запил их водой и начал укладываться, зарываясь в одеяло поглубже. Дерек снова лег в ту же позу и продолжил изучать потолок.  
  
— По ходу, пилюли работают, – сообщил Стайлз. – Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Стилински, отдаваясь во власть морфея.  
  
— Спокойной, – ответил Хейл и прикрыл глаза.  
  
***  
  
Стайлзу было невероятно уютно и тепло, и поэтому он решил не открывать глаза и не смотреть на часы, а насладиться этим во всех отношениях совершенным моментом. Внезапно до него дошло, что эту атмосферу спокойствия и защищенности дарит ему чья-то рука, обнимающая его поверх одеяла. С выражением полнейшего недоумения на лице, Стайлз аккуратно повернул голову назад и с ужасом обнаружил там небритую физиономию Дерека Хейла. От удивления Стилински подпрыгнул на месте и замахал руками, пытаясь откреститься от этой во всех отношениях двусмысленной сцены. Дерек открыл глаза, обнаружив под своей рукой дергающегося Стайлза и, быстро убрав руку, как будто это могло отменить последнее действие, вскочил с кровати.  
  
— Ты меня лапал! – завопил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек выглядел совершенно растерянным и собирался что-то возразить, когда его телефон вдруг зажужжал на тумбочке, предоставляя ему отличный повод проигнорировать обвинение. Его лицо вдруг стало серьезным.  
  
— Собирайся, нам надо двигать, - сообщил он.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Питер написал, что двое из них двинулись на север вслед за нами. Я схожу куплю еды в дорогу. Собирайся.  
  
Дерек вышел из комнаты, и через пару секунд его шаги стихли в коридоре. Натянув на себя джинсы и футболку, Стайлз лениво поплелся в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Разумеется, ни пасты, ни зубной щетки в номере за 15 баксов в сутки быть не могло. Поэтому он просто набрал в рот воды и, запрокинув голову вверх, начал полоскать рот. В этот момент он услышал, как скрипнула входная дверь. Выплюнув воду в раковину, он крикнул:  
  
— Не бери больше какао, возьми латте, если будет, ок?  
  
Ответа он так и не услышал. Что-то тяжелое и тупое ударилось об его голову, и он потерял сознание.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз очнулся в машине, когда ее хорошенько подбросило на какой-то выбоине. Он попробовал пошевелить руками – они оказались надежно связаны. Как и ноги. Но самым невыносимым был кляп во рту. От него очень сушило язык и хотелось пить. И боль в затылке сводила его с ума. Стайлз замычал. Темноволосая девушка на переднем сидении обернулась, встретилась взглядом со Стилински и прокомментировала:  
  
— Он очнулся.   
  
— Это хорошо. Мы почти на месте.  
  
Стайлз продолжил мычать в надежде, что кляп все-таки вытащат. Девушка повернулась к водителю.  
  
— Может вынуть кляп?  
  
Стайлз яростно закивал головой, и замычал еще громче.  
  
— Да. Достань. А если будет много трепаться, засунь на место.  
  
Девушка перегнулась через сиденье и вынула кляп изо рта Стилински.  
  
— Спасибо. Можно мне воды? – спросил Стайлз.   
  
Девушка подобрала бутылку с водой с пола, открыла крышку и поднесла к губам пленника, аккуратно придерживая его за голову. Стайлз жадно глотал воду, испытывая смешанное чувство страха и благодарности. Кивнув головой, он дал понять, что бутылку можно убрать. Девушка поняла его жест, закрыла ее и кинула на место.  
  
— Куда вы меня везете? – спросил Стайлз, судорожно рассчитывая свои шансы и перспективы и вспоминая попутно все, что ему рассказал Дерек.  
  
— Домой, – коротко ответил мужской голос, который принадлежал водителю машины.  
  
— Что вам от меня нужно?  
  
— Ты знаешь. Ты должен провести обряд.  
  
Стайлз пытался найти способ потянуть время.   
  
— Окей, сказал он. Без проблем. Только есть одна загвоздка. Нужен Котел Серридвен, которого у меня нет, а без него, как вы знаете... – начал было Стайлз, но девушка не дала ему закончить.  
  
— Котел у нас.  
  
Стайлз с досады попытался удариться головой о сидение, и, сделав это, страшно пожалел, потому что адская боль снова пронзила его черепную коробку. Как они могли впятером проморгать котел? Ему совершенно точно нужны новые друзья, чей суммарный показатель IQ превышал бы отметку «умственно неполноценный». Он немного раскинул мозгами и поинтересовался:  
  
— Стало быть, вы и о корне мандрагоры позаботились?  
  
Девушка и водитель переглянулись.  
  
Весь оставшийся путь Стайлз проделал с кляпом во рту.  
  
Возможно, это было и к лучшему, потому что так он, по крайней мере, был защищен от опасности ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее. Он понимал, что ругару считают его Хранителем и, по идее, если он действительно подходит по параметрам, то сможет провести ритуал и привнести в этот мир трех новых альф, которые, скорее всего, убьют его, Стайлза, сразу же по завершении. С другой стороны, если ему удастся доказать, что Хранитель не он, они все равно убьют его за ненужностью. Самым ужасным было то, что он знал, как проводится обряд, и впервые понял, почему Дерек так часто умалчивает от него подробности. Есть надежда, что оборотни не знают деталей ритуала, и тогда он сможет сделать что-нибудь не так. Хотя, учитывая их степень готовности и незамысловатость процедуры, вероятность этого крайне мала. Вариантов у Стайлза не было. А рассчитывать на помощь друзей, у которых не хватило мозгов и сил защитить самый важный артефакт, было бы верхом глупости. Ему снова захотелось удариться головой о сиденье, но он вовремя вспомнил о ноющем затылке и остановился.   
  
***  
  
Машину припарковали у какого-то заброшенного сарая в нескольких километрах от Бэйкон-Хиллз. Девушка и парень выволокли Стайлза из автомобиля и завели в это ветхое на вид здание. Там их поджидал третий оборотень, который был на вид немного старше двух других.   
  
Стайлза усадили на стул, который стоял поблизости от котла. С удивлением Стилински обнаружил на нем знакомую символику, которую он видел несколько раз на спине у Дерека. Это могло означать только одно: котел, вероятно, настоящий, что определенно было очень плохой новостью. Он смутно припоминал, что читал нечто об этом знаке. Вроде бы, он назывался трискэль и символизировал бессмертие и перерождение.   
  
Следующий тревожный звоночек зазвенел в голове Стайлз в тот момент, когда оборотни достали кинжал и по очереди порезали себе ладони. Тяжелые густые капли крови гулко ударялись о жестяный сосуд. Старший оборотень взял котел в руки, обошел Стайлза сзади, и сделал глубокий надрез на его ладони, подставив котел под стекающую с руки кровь. Стайлз застонал от боли. После этого ругару поднял котел с земли, поставил его на место и, вынув кляп изо рта Стайлза, приказал:  
  
— Обращайся к богине.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него, и отвел глаза в сторону.   
  
Мощный удар слева – и Стайлз беспомощно падает на пол вместе со стулом.  
  
— Я жду, – повторил оборотень.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, – заорал Стайлз.  
  
Его снова привели в вертикальное положение.  
  
— Меган Фокс, Елен Пейдж, Селена Гомез, – выпалил Стайлз, с вызовом глядя на старшего. Тот скривил губы в улыбке, повернулся вполоборота и ударил так, что Стайлз снова оказался на полу, орущий от боли.   
  
Ругару наклонился и многозначительно пощелкал садовыми ножницами перед лицом Стилински.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же не сделаешь то, что мне нужно, я начну отрезать тебе пальцы.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул вязкую слюну с металлическим привкусом крови и тихо прошептал, чувствуя, как силы покидают его:  
  
— Серридвен… Серридвен… Серридвен.  
  
Тьма застелила ему глаза, и бережно уволокла за собой в мягкую бездну забвения.  
  
***  
  
Стилински очнулся. Он предпочел не открывать глаза сразу, а для начала прислушаться к окружающим звукам. Он слышал отдаленные голоса людей, топот, какое-то оживление. Сквозь едва приоткрытые веки он аккуратно оглядел помещение и понял, что находится в особняке Хейлов. Это место стало намного уютней с тех пор, как Дерек обзавелся стаей. Стайлз поднялся и принял сидячее положение. Ему казалось, что все его тело представляет собой одну большую ссадину.  
  
При первой же попытке встать на ноги и сделать несколько шагов, он почувствовал боль из тех уголков, из которых он никак не ожидал ее почувствовать. Стилински недовольно закряхтел и отправился на звуки, доносившиеся откуда-то из глубины дома.  
  
Дерек стоял к нему спиной, и наливал кипяток в кружку. Услышав шаги, он немедленно обернулся.  
  
— С возвращением, – кивнул Хейл. – Кофе будешь?  
  
— Буду, – Стайлз плюхнулся на табуретку.  
  
Дерек достал еще одну кружку, поставил ее на стол и, заливая в нее воду, и поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Нормально, если не считать, что на мне нет живого места, – ответил Стайлз, забирая кружку из рук Дерека. – Что случилось? Как вы с ними справились?  
  
— Никак. Ты снял с них проклятье.  
  
Стайлз, как раз сделавший глоток в этот момент, поперхнулся и, кашляя на каждом слове, переспросил:  
  
— Как? Я же все сделал правильно, – он хорошенько откашлялся и добавил: они же должны были стать сильнее.  
  
— Это долгая история, – сказал Дерек, опершись о стол и отхлебнув кофе. – Пока мы с тобой катались по штату, остальные занимались подготовкой. Мы решили сыграть эту партию с минимальными потерями и обставили все так, как будто ты и есть настоящий Хранитель. Когда я увез тебя из дома, двое из стаи отправились следом за нами. Маскарад должен был их убедить в том, что ты действительно тот, кто им нужен. Остальные в это время присматривали за старшим. Вернее, часть стаи присматривала, а часть стаи разыгрывала перед ним спектакль под названием «нужно перепрятать котел». Девочки добыли нам прядь его волос, чтобы Хранитель смог разорвать их связь в нужный момент. Утром я вежливо вышел, давая им возможность тебя похитить с тем, чтобы после они могли заставить тебя совершить обряд очищения.   
  
— Погоди, то есть… Они что, изначально хотели стать не альфами, а людьми? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
— Нет, как раз-таки наоборот.  
  
— А разве ритуалы не должны отличаться? Они не могли этого не знать. Они же в точности знали, что нужно сказать, в каком порядке действовать и так далее.  
  
В кухню зашел ухмыляющийся Джексон.  
  
— Привет, спящая красавица. Оклемался? – он взял яблоко со стола, внимательно рассматривая его со всех сторон.  
  
— Угу, – кивнул ему Стайлз и снова повернулся к Дереку, – так почему правильный обряд дал обратный эффект?  
  
Джексон с чувством хрустнул яблоком, отправив откушенный кусок за щеку, наклонился к уху Стайлза, положив руку ему на плечо, и полушепотом произнес:  
  
— Потому что ты девственник, Стилински.  
  
Он заглянул ему в глаза, отечески похлопал по плечу, ухмыльнулся, откусил еще один кусок и с довольным видом вышел из кухни.  
  
Стайлз вопросительно уставился на Дерека. Тот пожал плечами и пояснил:  
  
— Это не основная причина, конечно. Мы же разорвали их связь, когда тебя начали пытать. И, если честно, мы не думали, что ты будешь так долго и по-спартански держаться. Нам даже приходилось удерживать МакКоула, чтобы он нам все не испортил и не ринулся тебя спасать. И да, обряд трискэль, то есть усиления, может проводить только Хранитель. Обряд очищения – только невинный.  
  
— Блядь, какого хера вы мне не рассказали раньше? – Стайлз хлопнул рукой по столу. – Они же могли мне все почки отбить!  
  
— Прости, но обряд очищения должен проходить по добровольному желанию проклятых. Если бы они догадались, что ты не Хранитель, все пошло бы прахом и нам пришлось бы их убить.   
  
Стилински положил руки на стол, уткнувшись носом в локтевой изгиб.  
  
— Стайлз. Сегодня ты спас три жизни, и еще черт знает скольких людей уберег от встречи с этими созданиями. Это очень, очень здорово.   
  
— Пошел ты, Дерек, – буркнул Стилински. – Мог бы мне сказать.  
  
— Стайлз. Они были оборотнями. Слабыми, но все же оборотнями. Если бы они поняли, что ты врешь, неизвестно, чем бы все это вообще закончилось. А врешь ты, к слову, из рук вон плохо.  
  
— А ты, к слову, лапаешь маленьких мальчиков при каждом удобном случае, – парировал Стайлз, поднимаясь со стула.  
  
— Ты куда? – засуетился Дерек.  
  
— Собирать аконит для пряжи. Мне нужно успеть связать пару тройку свитеров к этому Рождеству.


End file.
